DESCRIPTION: The long-term aim of this research is to develop and test a CD-ROM fact-finding program to teach fundamental cancer prevention and control. Target users will be adolescents ages 12 through 15, who will role-play an investigative television reporter specializing in health issues. The program will encourage active learner participation through tracing down, story leads, maintaining notes, researching topics, and producing news reports. Users will have the capacity to select and edit prerecorded digital video segments, enter text, and record voice-over narration to produce a news report. We expect users of the final product to gain knowledge and improve cancer risk reduction behaviors. Phase I will allow users to produce an exposi focusing on marketing cigarettes to minors. We will evaluate target group interest in the software's concept, user interface, and content through focus group discussions. With questionnaires we will measure pre- to post-use knowledge change. In Phase II, the prototype will be enlarged to include more investigations on diverse cancer-related topics, greater levels of complexity and unpredictability and a more sophisticated research design. Points of use envisioned for this product are the rapidly growing educational software markets in both schools and homes.